


See Past My Blinders

by Dresupi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friends With Benefits, One Shot Collection, Star Wars Alternate Universe - No Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Damerey short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 32
Kudos: 33
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/gifts), [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts), [Rusty_Chevy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty_Chevy/gifts), [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Lazy mornings in bed || for wickedwriter916
  3. Dragons || for ibelieveinturtles
  4. When he wears THAT flannel shirt || for Anonymous
  5. Survival/Wilderness AU || for Anonymous
  6. My family has a cabin in the mountains. We'll be safe there || for Rusty_Chevy
  7. Icicles || for ellerigby13
  8. I Try || for ellerigby13
  9. Knights of Cydonia || for Anonymous




	2. Lazy mornings in bed || for wickedwriter316

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Lazy Mornings, Established Relationship

Rey’s eyes opened a crack to the still darkness. A heavy arm lay across her waist, a leg was pressed between hers, warm and lazy. 

She could feel his breath, hot and steady, ghosting over her neck. 

A tired smile crept onto her face. It hadn’t been a dream after all.

“Is it morning?” Poe whispered, tightening his hold around her waist. “Even if it is, stay…” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she assured him.

He hummed and nuzzled against the back of her neck.


	3. Dragons || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: AU - Dragons, BB-8 is a dragon

Poe knew he should be upset with the woman. After all, she’d taken his dragon out of the holding pen without his permission.

But BB-8 seemed to like her. _And_ he hadn’t had the chance to take them out on maneuvers at all since he’d been made captain. They’d been pretty squawky at him lately, now that he was thinking about it.

So, when he approached the young woman, he knew the guards keeping her still probably thought he was going to send her to the prison barracks, but they were going to be disappointed.

“Captain Poe Dameron…” One of the guards announced as he strode into the containment cell.

“At ease,” he said with a nod. "Let her go.“

"But… Captain… she–”

“I am well aware of her supposed crimes. I was briefed on the way here if you can believe it.”

He sent both of the sputtering guards away and sat down across from the woman known only as Rey.

“Rey…” He began, folding his hands in front of him. "I’ve heard a lot about you.“

She smirked. "Only half of it’s true.”

“Even so, I find you _impressive_.” Poe winked and she shot him an incredulous look. "I’m in need of a new rider for BB-8. I can’t take them out as much as I’d like and they aren’t happy being in the holding pen all the time… how would you like the job?“

She looked surprised. "I’m no rider, Captain Dameron. I’m just a–”

“BB-8 likes you,” he said. “And that makes you aces in my book.” 


	4. When he wears THAT flannel shirt || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Star Wars AU: No Force, AU- Coffee Shops & Cafes

He wasn’t fooling anyone. That shirt was damn near obscene.

Poe must have had the damn thing tailored, and honestly, who gets a flannel shirt tailored? Someone who wants to watch the world burn when he rolled up his sleeves, that’s who.

Rey blinked rapidly, glancing around her and into the annoyed face of her next customer. Right. She couldn’t stand around ogling her co-worker all day. No matter how delectable he looked in _that_ flannel shirt.

“Caramel swirl macchiato with extra caramel sauce and foam?” the woman said.

“There’ll be an upcharge for the extra sauce,” she informed her, tapping the touch screen in front of her to ring up the order.

“I know the manager, he never charges me extra,” the woman said haughtily.

“You do?” Poe asked. “Because I’m the manager here and I’ve never seen you before.”

The woman blanched, and Rey waited, fingers poised over the screen. “You still want it?”

“Yeah, yeah…” the customer mumbled sheepishly. “I’ll leave a twenty percent tip, too…”

“Thanks!” Rey said brightly. “Can I have a name for the order?”

“Aimee, with two ee’s at the end,” she replied, readjusting the shoulder strap of her bag and quickly burying her face in her phone.

“It’ll be about five minutes,” Rey informed her, waiting until she was safely at the other end of the store before turning on Poe. “You’re not the manager here,” she hissed quietly.

He shrugged and smirked. “It works about half the time… besides, you looked a little spaced. Like you could use some help.”

“If you wanted to help me, you could put on a shirt that fits,” Rey muttered.

“What was that?” Poe asked, his eyes crinkling in the corners as she spun and grabbed a cup. “You love this shirt.”

Rey pressed her lips together and refused to look at him again. Well, not noticeably, anyway. That jerk.

That beautiful jerk.


	5. Survival/Wilderness Survival || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Birthday Ficlets 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Wilderness Survival, Kissing

Rey took a deep breath and heaved, her arms straining as she dragged Poe into the makeshift shelter she’d set up in the wreckage of their cruiser.

Help would be by soon enough, but in the meantime, they had to stay alive.

And Poe was _not_ equipped for surviving on a harsh desert planet. She set to work remedying that immediately. She pulled out her switchblade and cut into his pilot’s jumpsuit. She’d already done as much on hers, stripping down to her underalls and using the ruined jumpsuit to create more shade in the wreckage. Once she got Poe’s off, she did the same with it, noting with relief that it created a little pocket of shadow in the blazing suns. Once night came, it’d help them conserve body heat as well, so it was doubly useful.

Poe groaned and blinked his eyes open, they widened suddenly and he yelped, his voice sounding raspy and dry. He scrambled up to a seated position, his hands going over his chest and down his body. “What happened? Why is it so dark? Why am I naked? What’s going–”

“We crashed, _Captain_ ,” Rey said with more than a touch of sarcasm. “You bumped your head, and we’re waiting for someone to come to pick us up.”

“Oh. Is there water?”

Rolling her eyes, Rey pulled out the waterskin and uncorked it, handing it over. “Don’t drink it all, we won’t have any more until nightfall.”

“Nightfall?” he asked, frowning.

“Oh yeah, it rains here every night. Sometimes floods.”

“Floods?”

She smirked. “Yep. Hence why we’re not out on the sand.”

“Oh…” he trailed off. “It’s dangerous?”

“Yeah.”

“Definitely going to happen, no escaping it?”

“Nope.”

“Nightfall, you said?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And how long do we have?”

“About four hours, give or take.”

He leaned over, wrapping his hand around the back of her head and tugging her close for a kiss. She leaned into it, but broke it off, laughing. “What was that?”

“Indulge a dying man, Rey?”

“You’re ridiculous,” she replied, but then leaned close once more anyway.


	6. My family has a cabin in the mountains. We should be safe there || for Rusty_Chevy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Star Wars AU - No Force, AU - Zombie Apocalypse, Dog BB-8 Star Wars

Rey collapsed on the ground beside Poe.

BB8 bounded into her lap. The Pomeranian had a bit of blood splatter on its fur, but nothing that couldn’t be washed off.

The hoard had left them alone, but for how long? They were still out in the open here. Rey’s mind raced with possible exit strategies.

Poe reached over to pat BB8 on the head before pushing up and walking to the car nearest them with the least damage. He reached in through the broken window and unlocked the door. By the time he sat down in the diriver’s seat, Rey realized what he was doing. She scooped up BB8 and followed, sitting in the passenger seat and watching as Poe hot-wired the car.

“Where do we go?” she asked quietly as he exposed the wires in the ignition.

“My family has a cabin in the mountains,” he replied. “We’ll be safe there.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking out into the desolate wasteland that was once their college town.

“No,” he replied. “But it sure as fuck beats staying here.”

She nodded and pulled the door closed. He got the car started and they pulled around all the wreckage and continued down the road.


	7. Icicles || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Banter

Rey volunteered them for icicle removal before General Organa could even voice the request to the group that had gathered around her. She gave Rey a bit of a confused look, but that cleared once Rey smirked at her in reply. They’d all been cooped up in this makeshift base for a long time. She could probably understand Rey’s desire for a tiny bit of alone time.

Poe protested at first.

“I’m a Captain and I have better, more important things to do than—“

“Right, and you’re to go outside and take _care_ of those things, Captain Dameron,” General Organa replied, arching an eyebrow before dismissing everyone there.

Poe frowned as Rey grabbed his hand and tugged him over to suit up to go out into the cold. “I have better more important things to do… _outside_? Is the talking about maintenance, because I’ve taken care of all of that...”

She could see the gears turning in his head, so she helped him along a little. “Are you sure about that? Everything’s maintained? _Everything_?” She gave him a knowing look and almost laughed when she saw him finally get it.

His eyes widened. “Oh… _oh._ Wait, did the general just clear us to go have a quickie on duty? Because—“

“First of all, under no circumstances are we having a _quickie_. The general cleared us to go clean the icicles off the air filtration systems. Whatever we do between doing that and arriving back at the base in an hour is on us. Maybe those icicles will be especially stubborn and we’ll have to take an hour and a half.” She clipped her saber onto the outside of her cold-weather armorweave and tugged her hood up.

“In an hour and a half we could have two quickies,” Poe mused, zipping up his flight suit and following Rey down to the snowspeeder. 

“Keep it up and I’ll have three and you’ll have none,” she teased before climbing into the speeder.

“Hey I’m fine with that,” he countered. “So the joke’s on you.”

She hummed and leaned across the seat to kiss him as he climbed in beside her. He lingered and she had to break it off, pecking his nose and making to start the snowspeeder. “Save it for the icicles, Dameron.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	8. I Try || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> I Try - Macy Gray
> 
> Other tags: No Force AU, Friends with Benefits

“Hey, so did you want to go out tonight or whatever?” Poe asked, his phone on speaker while he drummed his fingers on his knees, always nervous to ask Rey out. They’d been doing this thing for the better part of a year, and he was still nervous. Fuck his nerves.

“Tonight’s not good, but I can do something tomorrow?” she offered.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s fine. That works. You got plans tonight or—“

“Just some date with a guy from work.”

Well, that felt like an icy knife to his stomach. A mentally draining gut wound. “Oh?”

“He’s been asking me out a lot, and I figured, since you and I are clearly just doing this casual thing, it’d be alright?” she said. “It’s alright, isn’t it?”

Would it matter if it wasn’t? He’d been the one to make a big deal about these rules. Back when he was an idiot and not wanting some long term relationship. The very same idiot who cleared all his nights for Rey on the off chance that she’d want to come over.

“I mean, yeah. Yeah, it’s alright.”

“Okay…” she trailed off like she was waiting for him to say something else. “So I’m gonna go. On the date with him.”

“Do I know the guy?” Poe asked, running his hand over his mouth because what a stupid fucking question to ask. It wouldn’t make it better if he didn’t know him, and if he did…”

“Oh, you might have met him once or twice. He’s the other supervisor. Night shift. So it’s not like… something weird with a power dynamic or anything. We’re on the same level.”

“Wait…” Poe said. “Wait, _Hux_? You’re dating Hux?”

“Yep.”

He was shaking his head and he was relieved that she couldn’t see him bobbing his head around like an idiot, but he had to have clarifying details. “Armitage Hux. The guy you complain about constantly? The guy who tried to have you fired?”

“Yep, Mmhmm.”

Poe licked his lips and laughed humorlessly. “Rey, that’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

“More stupid than wanting more than casual and not saying anything?” she countered.

He was struck dumb for a long moment, huffing out a sound that he couldn’t quite place. It could have been a laugh. Could have been him choking for air. Whatever it was, it apparently was super funny to her, because she definitely laughed.

“This is funny?” he asked.

“Yes. Because you’re a dumb ass. I’m in love with a dumb ass. I find that funny.”

“Wait… _love_? And are you dating Hux or not?”

“Yes, love. And of course not,” she replied.

“Okay, now you’re the dumb ass,” he stated.

“Ouch,” she deadpanned.

“No, you are. If you think telling me you love me for the first time while we’re on the phone and I can’t do anything about it is a smart idea.”

“What would you do about it, Dameron?” she asked, and fuck if it didn’t sound like a challenge.

“I’d kiss you for one,” he said. “And do a lot of those things you like to show you that I have loved you for a long time.”

“See? I am in love with a dumb ass.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, unable to control his grin. “Can I come over?”

“I told you, I have a date,” she teased.

“ _Rey_ …”

“Yes. Come over. Idiot.”

“An idiot you love, so what does that say about you?”

“That I’m attracted to stupidity. Get over here and try not to get lost.”

“No promises,” he said, smiling as he ended the call and reached for his keys.


	9. Knights of Cydonia || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Knights of Cydonia - Muse
> 
> Other tags: Western AU, Alternate Universe, Reunited and it feels so good

“You look good in all that… clothing,” Poe drawled from the cell behind her. He was trying to rile her, and she wasn’t about to let on that he was succeeding.

“Oh my, do you really think so?” Rey deadpanned.

“You know I do.” His voice was closer now. As close as it could be with the bars keeping him locked up.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate for where we are,” she said curtly.

“And where’s that, exactly? In jail?” Poe asked. “In the sheriff’s office? Huh, I guess that means it’s _your_ office, then. Since you’re the sheriff and all.”

The way he said ‘ _sheriff’_ had a little bite to it. He had a lot of nerve having opinions about what she did with herself now. Especially since the whole reason the New Republic took her in was because of his stupid ass trying shit that he shouldn’t have. And as per usual, she’d been forced to pay the price for his mistakes. 

“It was either this or end up in a prison camp,” she said, her tone hushed even though a literal tumbleweed blew down the street outside the door. Higher-ups rarely came down here. Jakku wasn’t exactly the trade hub the Republic was interested in. That was why she’d been posted here. “And you know what happens to women in prison camps.”

“I do, and I’m so sorry, kid.” 

She turned to look into his dark eyes for the first time, and what she saw there surprised her. Genuine sorrow, for one. Desperation for another.

“I’m fine. I figured it out,” she said, unsure what to do with him when he looked at her like that. Poe Dameron was usually so cocky and sure of himself, this wasn’t a color he usually wore.

“I know, and again, I’m sorry you had to do that without me.”

“Well. I’m sorry I had to bring you in,” she said. 

And that was the truth. She wouldn’t have done so if her deputy hadn’t been with her. A greenhorn who’d run and tell the Republic exactly what she’d done if she’d let Dameron go. 

“I’m not,” he said with a grin. She didn’t see it, she heard it.

Her deputy wasn’t here anymore. She’d sent him off to check on a disturbance down at the saloon. He’d likely be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Whenever she sent him down there, he usually fell into the bed of one or more of the girls who worked there.

Maybe she’d done it on purpose, now that she was really thinking about it. Maybe she’d wanted Poe alone.

Turning again in her chair, she took in his appearance. Five o’clock shadow on his tanned skin, a slight smirk on his lips. 

She missed him. 

Of course, Rey didn’t say anything. Because to admit feelings in front of anyone was just ammunition for future injuries.

“Why aren’t you sorry?” she asked, peering at him.

“Toss me the key to the cell and I’ll show you,” he said softly, his eyes darkening and sending a rush of arousal deep into the pit of her belly. Interesting to know he could still do that.

She laughed. “I’d be hung for sure if I did that.”

“So unlock the door and come with me. Leave your badge on the desk and let’s go. You hate this place. I can tell. You want somewhere with more green.”

The corner of her mouth quirked upward. “There isn’t any green anywhere near here,” she said.

“You’re right, there ain’t. So we’ll go somewhere else.”

“You always were a lot of talk, Poe. A lot of talk to get everyone to follow you and then you’d just… do whatever you wanted anyway.”

“ _You’re_ what I want, Rey.”

It was the first time he’d said her name since she’d locked him up. 

“Thought you wanted freedom, you dirty rebel,” she said, a laugh hitching in her throat.

“Can’t I have both?” he asked. “I’ll work for it, I promise.”

There was that smile again. She couldn’t give in to that smile now or he’d always have an ace in the hole. A way to get his way with her.

“I dunno. I’m pretty sure we’d both get killed if I did that.”

“I wouldn’t let them kill you, kid. I’m not leaving here without you this time. So either come with me or watch me hang when they invariably find me guilty of treason or whatever the hell other trumped-up charges they’re gonna saddle me with. What is it? Barn-burning? Did I kill some cows? What is it, Rey?”

She pressed her lips together and looked down. The key was nearby. On a hook by the door. It’d be easy to just go grab it and let him go.

“You’re not leaving me this time?” she asked.

“Rey…” his voice was soft again. Desperate. “I really am sorry. Worst thing I ever did. Ever.”

She licked her dry lips and pushed up from the chair, grabbing the key and jamming it into the lock.

Poe pushed the door open and pulled her close against his chest, one hand on her jaw, and the other winding around her back. 

“I missed you so much, kid,” he leaned down and kissed her lips, she wanted to stand there in his embrace for the rest of time, but they had to run. 

“Where’s BB8?” she asked, reaching up to unpin the sheriff’s badge from her lapel and leave it on the desk behind her.

“Finn’s got him. I was sort of hoping you’d have a horse.”

“So long as you don’t mind doubling up,” she said.

“Hey…” he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. “It’s me and you, Rey. From now on, okay?”

She nodded, tears coming unbidden to her eyes. She blinked them away. “Me and you.”

“Always, okay? I gotta make it all up to you. And I figure… it’ll take the rest of my life to do that, so…” He shrugged and smirked.

She wound her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. She broke it off begrudgingly and pulled away, grabbing his hand. “We should make a break for it.”

“After you.”

She kept his hand tightly in hers as they left through the backdoor of the station, hopping up on her horse and riding off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
